Tragedy of the Horus Heresy
by Brenzo Ironfist
Summary: Ironfist goes to his homeworld to cleanse it of the taint that his former primarch brought there.


**Battle of Tirisfal Prime**

_Shortly after the Dropsite Massacre of Istvaan V, Chapter Master Ironfist and remaining Loyalist Iron Smiths hide on the planet, until his Battle Barge Warhammer arrives. Brenzo the Primarch of the Iron Smiths has been corrupted by Horus and has went to his home planet to create a fortress, knowing if Ironfist is alive then he will come. Brenzo has not been seen since his corruption. Ironfist has come as well as the Space Wolves and their Primarch Leman Russ…_

"Sir! We are sustaining heavy damage from the _Forge_" a servitor reported to Ironfist amongst the chaos on the command bridge of the _Warhammer._

"Do not worry, Prepare all pods and transports, we will head to the planet, while the ship pulls back" Ironfist said and walked off the bridge and got into a drop pod. The pod was fired from the ship as well as the others and all the stormbirds exited the ship and headed straight to the planet." Brothers, today we renounce our names as the Iron Smiths, TODAY WE BECOME THE TECHARIUS CHAPTER!" Ironfist voxed to the rest of the chapter, which was followed by a cheer. The _Warhammer_ fled and went behind a nearby gas giant to repair.

Brenzo was sitting at his capitol he had borrowed several squads of marines from his brother legions, he borrowed some Iron Warriors to deal with the _Warhammer_, he smiled at the site of the pods and the stormbirds heading toward the planet " Good, they come, READY THE TURRETS AND DAEMONS! WE SHALL SHOW THEM A SMITH'S WELCOME!" Brenzo yelled followed by a cheer and a mass of Bloodletters, Juggernauts and other daemons stood ready for the Loyalists to land.

The pods impacted the ground and opened up they were instantly met with bolter las fire, they returned fire. Ironfist hit the ground and instantly started firing his assault cannon slowing the now charging daemons. The daemons began to circle around the pods and the marines and then the stormbirds flew in firing causing the daemons to flee, then they landed unloading their devastator and terminator cargo.

The marines quickly established a base camp, no marine was idle, and all were either on guard or constructing the base. Brenzo sent out a wave of Khornate Berserkers to harass the loyalists. The terminators and devastators had already dug in and easily repelled the attack. Brenzo smiled to himself as he viewed the fight from his capitol city. Night fell, more daemons came, and they were beaten back with holy fire." Sir, at this rate will run out of ammunition by morning" a terminator sergeant reported.

"Then we will fight with talons and swords marine" Ironfist replied

When morning came the loyalists were met with heavy artillery fire from the capitol. Brenzo himself lead a large group of Blood crushers, and a Blood thirster to combat the loyalists.

The marines fired taking down some of the daemons but they kept coming, and soon they had reached the lines and began butchering the marines in their trenches. Ironfist used lightning claws to combat the daemons and soon was in direct sight of the Blood Thirster, the beast charged at him while he got into a defensive stance. The beast swung at him he blocked, but he was knocked to the ground, the beast howled triumphantly and swung down for the death blow. Ironfist rolled to the side and stabbed the Blood thirster in one of its legs, causing it to howl in pain and fall down on its knee, Ironfist then beheaded the beast. Ironfist looked around and watched another daemon cutting down his marines he teleported over to it and began slashing at it." Ahhh, Chapter Master Ironfist, How does it feel knowing that I'm your Primarch," the daemon said to Ironfist.

"You are NOT my Primarch!" Ironfist yelled and continued swinging at the daemon that dared to call itself his Primarch

"Ahhh, but I am I AM BRENZO PRIMARCH OF THE IRON SMITHS, and you, you are just the chapter master of are the remainder of the false god emperor's loyalist Smiths" Brenzo said batting Ironfist away with the flat end of his axe then he ran at him picking him up with ease." Fall Back we have what we need." Brenzo called to his daemons and brought Ironfist into the capitol.

Ironfist awoke without his terminator armor and was chained to a wall in Brenzo's command center, Brenzo noticed him wake up" Now then, brother why did you come back?" Brenzo asked

"This was my home world too Brenzo. Why wouldn't I come back?" Ironfist countered

"Good point, but you and your marines must leave" Brenzo said then turned back to a map on the table, Ironfist began to chuckle" What is it?" he asked Ironfist

"We are not the only one coming Brenzo, I sent a message to one of your brothers, Leman Russ and his Wolves are coming" Ironfist chuckled, and received a punch to the face. The building began to shake and they both looked out the window as orbital bombardment was unleashed on the other cities and thousands of pods and stormbirds came to the planet bearing the blue of the Space Wolves. The roof shattered and Leman Russ appeared swinging his sword at Brenzo, the two clashed in front of Ironfist as Russ' Honour Guard unshackled him, then gave him a bolter with which to defend himself as they beat back Brenzo and his allies "Techarius Marines, Move in secure the Capitol" Ironfist voxed. The marines stormed the capitol driving the forces of Chaos back to the now ruined capitol building where they were cut down by Ironfist and the honour guard.

When all the Chaos forces were routed they focused on Brenzo and Russ, Brenzo swung at Russ leaving a gash across his chest plate, and Russ responded by kicking Brenzo down the great steps, and when they followed to finish the daemon, he fled to his ship the _Forge_ then it entered the Warp and fled.

Back on the _Warhammer_, Ironfist thanked Russ and his Wolves for assistance and told them if they ever needed help to just ask. The Wolves left, Ironfist looked at the planet, scarred from the battle that was waged on it "Casualties?" Ironfist asked

"777 marines and terminators killed, or wounded sir" a servitor answered

"Was their gene-seed recovered?"

"Yes"

"Good, Initiate Exterminatus on the planet"

"You sure?"

"Yes" Ironfist said and left the bridge. The servitor looked at the planet, as Exterminatus was fired on it killing everything on it. Then the Techarius chapter left to Cadia to build itself a new world to call home.


End file.
